Young Justice Next Generation
by speestergirl96
Summary: The team we all know and love has grown up, their kids end up in the past and run into the teen version of their parents! how did they get there? and more importantly, can they get back? (Damian Wayne/Robin x Iris "Irey" West II/Impulse)and other pairings. i really like reviews!
1. Family

**Author's notes: this is a story I'm writing because I was inspired by a story I read recently.**

**Not following with season two (sorry I don't have enough info yet)**

**If I owned DC comics Artemis would be in the new 52 and I wouldn't be writing fanfiction, but obviously I do not…. Pretty depressing!**

**Like it, don't like it, whatever it's your choice, but since you're reading it I hope you like it. **

**Chapter one:**

Wally POV:

I am Wally West (The Flash) husband of Artemis Crock- West (Tigress) and father of Jai and Iris West.

Age: 34

"Honey, I'm home" wow now I feel really cheesy. I glance around the living room, not a soul in sight, I zip around the house and a second later "no one" I whip out my phone and dial my wife "honey?" I ask urgently.

"What's your problem Baywatch?" my lovely and amazing wife teases through the phone, I sigh "Artemis! Sorry, I got home and you weren't here… I guess I just need to relax sorry" she laughs "it's fine babe, we at mount justice, the twins were driving me crazy and Zee called saying that Dick left Damian with her and Tim, and that she worried for Tim's safety and her sanity if I didn't bring the kids over" I laugh and grab an orange from the kitchen as I head out the door.

"Ok Artemis I'll see you guys in a second, love you"

"Love you"

Speeding through the city I have only one thought on my mind, how are we going to keep the kids safe? How are we going to stop this?

MOUNT JUSTICE, 10:30 am.

Artemis POV:

"Wally is on his way" I tell Tim and Zee, Tim throws his head back "yes! Guy time!" he says.

Wally sounded anxious; everyone knows he is pretty laid back.

A dark haired blur skids to a stop in front of the T.V. followed by another red headed blur.

"Dads coming?" our son Jai asks excitedly, his twin sister Iris looks straight up "hey Damian, my dad will totally help us build a …" she glances at me "that thing" Damian leaps down from out of nowhere "good, because Drake will not" he sends a bat-glare Tim's way but Tim knowing Batman isn't affected.

Zee and Tim's daughter Diana follows in a bit slower not in any hurry, she smirks at Jai causing him to frown "have you found your book yet, kid slow?" I chuckle under my breath at how much they remind me of Wally and me, as they dive into a full-fledged argument.

"B-0-3 FLASH" the computers voice calls out, the kids all take off to greet Wally.

Iris POV:

I am Iris West daughter of Wally west (flash) and Artemis West (Tigress)

Age: 15

Dad is all decked out in his Flash uniform and carrying an envelope in his left hand "kids, where is your mother?" we point to the kitchen/living room and he is gone.

I give Jai a suspicious look and he returns it, Damian raises an eyebrow and I nod, its ninja time!

I am faster than the average person, but nowhere near as fast as dad, Bart, grandpa jay or Uncle Barry, a fact Jai loves to flaunt in my face, but thanks to my mom and some help from Damian I am a great ninja.

Damian and I climb through the air ducts till we are just above them, he motions for me to move closer and presses his ear to metal bottom "Barry and I have finally done it!" dads voice "we have calculated that the date is sometime this month" there is a mock laugh and Tim's voice says "and how do you plan to stop them? Sit on them until the month is out" he attempts to joke but I can feel how worried he is.

There is a loud crash and Jai falls through the ceiling in the kitchen "JAI!" mom yells, Damian grabs my hand and pulls me away as Diana leans her head through the new hole "way to go! Kid dumb"

**I know it's short.**

**Diana is an OC.**

**What do ya'll think?**


	2. Plan B

**Author's notes: so here comes some new characters, some are OC, some are not… trivia time! Can ya'll spot the OC's? **

**Review and tell me which kid is your favorite and why!**

**If I owned DC then the Robin in young justice (season one) would be Tim Drake, because if you're a Robin fan then you know he is obviously Tim, Dick Grayson wasn't good with computers, episode one Robin says "no thanks, the bat cave is crowded enough" Grayson wouldn't have thought the cave crowded it's just him, Bruce and Alfred; Tim on the other hand has himself, Bruce, possibly Jason, Dick Grayson, two bat girls and Alfred, and he acts like Tim a prankster and trouble maker.**

Chapter two:

MOUNT JUSTICE, 12:45 PM.

Jai POV:

I am Jai West son of Wally west (flash) and Artemis West (Tigress)

Age: 15

Stupid Diana! so maybe I ruined everything by falling in and stopping their meeting, but still that shouldn't automatically kick me out of plan B should it?

When the other leaguers showed up and brought their sidekicks/kids with them Damian and Iris started working on plan B, they are even letting Bart help! But not me.

Collin says I deserve it and I'm lucky Damian hasn't beaten me up yet for ruining his first chance at learning the secret, Lian agreed with him (OF COURSE!) usually Bart ends up holding the blame, but it's all mine this time.

Iris finds me hiding in the storage closet "hey bro, are you ok? I felt you were distressed through the twin link" she says concerned.

I nod "yeah, I'm fine. Sorry I messed everything up" she shrugs "its fine you know us, we got a new plan!" she says happily.

"… And Oh yeah, Dee is gonna hang out with you, while we do this, she said something about magic and a pounding head ache" I look up "what? Ah man! That's my fault. She said she was too tired to use her magic and then I fell and she used her magic to slow my fall… I feel like a jerk."

Iris smiles "well if you tell her that I'm sure she will feel much better. Bye Jai see you in an hour"

"Bye sis!"

Iris POV:

I am Iris West daughter of Wally west (flash) and Artemis West (Tigress)

Age: 15

I feel bad for leaving Jai out, it's not his fault that speedsters and clumsiness go hand in hand, but we can't risk it; we even put Bart "Guarding" a closet to keep him busy.

Clair Kent daughter of the original Super boy and Miss Martian, my cousin Lian daughter of the old speedy/ red arrow Roy Harper and the assassin Cheshire / our aunt Jade, Collin a friend of Damian's, Bart our speedster cousin from the future, Chris Kent (the current Super boy), and wonder woman and super man's daughter Hestia (the new wonder girl) all showed up around noon, apparently the adults all need to meet.

It's the perfect opportunity to listen in.

We kids mix, mingle and explain the plan, preparing for Damian to give the go ahead and the mission to start.

Aqualad and rocket hurry into the briefing room, Raquel's son Amistad and she and Kaldur's daughter Kali are left in the living area with the rest of the kids.

Amistad leans silently against the wall, surveying the room; his sister Kali stands close to his side until she sees me and Diana sitting on the couch "Iris! Dee!" she squeals and wiggles in between us; Kali is one of the youngest kids since she is only 14, her brother at 17 is one of the older boys.

Damian marches up to Amistad and lets him in on the plan, Amistad is a lot like is adoptive father Kaldur, he is a calm, collected, level headed the kind of guy who looks out for others, although Kali looks more like her father, she has his almost white blonde hair and calming grey eyes.

Their discussion ends with both Amistad and Damian directing people to their posts, "MISSION IS A GO!"

Wally POV:

The kids are gonna try something; I know they will, but their parents need to know.

Dick is back and agreed to update the league, he stands and everyone falls silent.

"Thanks for coming everybody, many of you remember when a strange group of teens appeared in mount justice about eighteen years ago…

**Comments? Questions? Dissertations? I am glad I have a chance to put Amistad in a story (spoiler: he is a real DC character)**

**So can you name all the OC's?**


	3. crushes and secrets

**Still kind of short, but this will probably become the average length of each chapter… so, deal**

**Here we are again! So some of you guys did well picking out CO's, others… did not, but you tried and that's the important thing!**

**So who agrees with me on the Robin thing? (The true Robin fans! that's who!)**

**Umm, oh yeah I do not, have not and probably never will own DC or any of its characters. (Happy?)**

Chapter three:

Chris Kent's POV:

I am Superboy, son of Zod, enemy of Superman.

Age: 16

My "cousin" Clair and adopted sister Hestia are pretty gun ho about this whole plan thing, but I'm less sure. But Amistad is going along with it and he is a pretty responsible guy, so I do my part.

The super-kids are the muscle in this plan; Hestia and I are lifting the "ninja's" into the air ducts. My super-hearing is a little less developed then Clair's so she is attempting to listen through the door, but that door is superman proof there is no way she will be able to hear them.

The younger of Aqualad's children, Kali, is told to help me keep look out, she is small she looks to be about 10, but acts older maybe she is 12 or 13. Normally I don't notice things like hair, but her hair is very pretty and her eyes are stunning.

She catches me staring and smiles at me quickly before going back to serious mission mode.

Damian POV:

I am Damian Wayne, son of the Batman

Age: 17

I am the mission leader, I make the calls and I decide who does what.

Kali and the adopted Kent are on watch, Bart is out of the way "guarding" some stupid closet, the two Kent girls are attempting to hear through the door (won't happen!) my cousin Diana is keeping an eye on the incompetent West, while Collin is with Lian (apparently he likes Lian) and Iris and myself are stuck with them as we silently make our way through the air ducts.

Iris tries to push past me, but there isn't enough room "move over wonder boy… or I'll make you" she growls turning on that competitive streak that gives her so much potential.

I pin her with my elbow "and how will you do that exactly?" I mock, before I know it she has somehow switched our positions and has me pinned "like that." She smirks triumphantly.

"Guys!" Lian whispers loudly "stop it. We have a mission; you can flirt later… when I don't have to watch!" Collin snickers and I swear on the Batmobile I'll get him for it.

Iris climbs off me and swiftly crawls down the tunnel her face as red as her hair, I sent a signature Batglare (perfected by me) towards Lian and Collin who just realized I might really be angry and ducks behind Lian, while Lian tries to act like it doesn't bother her.

Now time to find Iris.

Iris POV:

I am Iris West daughter of Wally west (flash) and Artemis West (Tigress)

Age: 15

I wasn't flirting. I WASN'T!

I find the vent over the briefing room. Uncle Dick or "Nightwing" is standing in the middle of the room "… we don't know what happened to them after they disappeared, they could have been hurt or killed… I feel it's best to keep them far from danger, as you all know I do not have a child of my own, but Batman has left his son Damian in my protection and the boy matters a great deal to me, he is my family… and my brother" I jerk my head to look at Damian, he looks calm and straight faced, but I know him better… we all do, this has really moved him.

"Damian…" Collin whispers, Damian shrugs off the attention "Grayson always has been an emotional girl" he mocks, Lian rolls her eyes and gives me a 'why is he so dumb' look (no one knows).

Collin is nervous, I overheard him earlier telling Damian that he thought they shouldn't do this.

I see Clark and Conner's heads jerk up and Conner whispers to M'gann (not good!)

Next thing I know we are laying in a tangled heap on the floor and my mom is glaring down at us "Iris?" she growls proving, once more where I got my ability to frighten "hey mom! Just thought we'd drop in!" I say cheerfully, she narrows her eyes "we will talk about this later" I nod and leap to my feet, just now realizing that I AM LAYING ON TOP OF DAMIAN WAYNE!

My face flushes bright red as I speed out of the room at slightly above average speeds, the others are on my heels, Damian stomps over to my side and whips out a recording device "I got it all" he smirks triumphantly, I roll my eyes "yeah and my mom is gonna kill me" I groan, causing Damian to snicker.

**What do you think?**

**So I am playing with a Damian and Iris pairing, I think it's cute (for all you Damian fans: yes I know he falls in love with nightstar, but in this universe she doesn't exist. Sorry I really like nightstar! But I started writing and it just happened)**

**I just love Chris! Poor kid, son of superman's enemy then adopted by superman. What do y'all think about him and Kali?**


	4. sleep-overs and denile

**Authors notes: new chapter whoooo!**

**Here are some more Damian chapters! And some girly sleep-over stuff (kinda?).**

**I do not own DC or any of its characters**

Chapter four:

MOUNT JUSTICE, 10:30 PM

Iris POV:

I am Iris West daughter of Wally west (flash) and Artemis West (Tigress)

Age: 15

The adults decide everyone should stay at the mountain tonight and they will discuss it more tomorrow, that's fine with me! All the girls are hanging out with me in my mom's old room.

"So…" Lian says as she plops down beside me.

"Something is going on and our parents are hiding it from us" I say bitterly "don't they know we can take care of ourselves"

Lian shrugs and plays with my hair "my dad said mom went to get some "help"… I wonder who "help" is?" I run through a list in my head.

"I don't know… aunt Jade doesn't have a lot of hero friends yet, maybe an old assassin friend of hers?" Lian nods "yeah, that's probably it"

Clair flies over us "Iris, your cousin is cute!" she gushes exactly like my mom says Miss Martian used to.

I freeze "cousin?" I ask because both Lian and I are confused.

Clair nods "Bart!" I can't stop myself from laughing.

My laugh is very loud and "very me" as Jai says, Damian once said it was the first thing he knew about me, so I shouldn't be surprised is brought attention.

Kali, Hestia and Dee who had been sleeping all come over to see what's so funny.

Diana crawls to my other side "what's tickled you?" she yawns.

Clair frowns "she is laughing because I said I think Bart is cute" she whines, Diana nods "yeah, I'd laugh too! But hey if you like him go ahead"

Clair makes a "humph" sound and plops to the floor "well, what about you Diana? Who do you like?" Diana shrugs "umm… no one really"

"Liar!" Lian and I call together causing Diana to attempt the Batglare at us "you know you like Jai!" I tease.

Diana blushes "I do not!" the pillow she throws just barely misses my head "you like someone too!" she taunts.

"I do not" I growl, Lian laughs "oh yeah you do!"

I am about to tackle her when we hear "you ladies talking about us?"

I leap to my feet, standing behind me are the boys… all of them.

Damian gives me a questioning look, but I pretend I don't see it "what are y'all doin in here?" Hestia the oldest girl here asks angrily.

Amistad steps forward "I apologize for our interruption, but we need to discuss the plan of action against this unknown threat"

Damian POV:

I am Damian Wayne, son of the batman.

Age: 17

Iris is acting weird, a weird I don't understand.

When we snuck in I was worried she or one of the other girls would hear us (Bart and Jai wouldn't shut up), but we I got in here she didn't notice because she was yelling.

Girls are dumb.

"Our parents want to hide us somewhere" Hestia says "but where?" Amistad asks.

So far our discussion wasn't going anywhere, lean over to Jai and Collin and I growl under my breath "this is getting us nowhere fast" I stand "I say let it come! We can handle it!" Chris nods like he agrees and Bart appears next to me, his arm around my shoulder "dude yeah, we are totally crash!"

I look to the girls and kali, Hestia, Diana and… and Iris are shaking their heads no.

Lian stands "our parents and us… together. That's how we can "handle" this" Collin nods "yeah!"

Still Iris won't make eye contact, if she would just look at me I would know what's wrong, but she knows this and is trying to hide it from me.

Clair, Hestia and Chris leap to their feet "the parents are coming to check on us" Hestia informs us; all the boys haul it to the air duct.

I pull the vent closed right as the door opens.

Kali POV

I am kali daughter of Kaldur (Aqualad) and Raquel (Rocket) and sister of Amistad.

Age: 14

After Mrs. West left we all sat in a circle talking "ok, let's get this settled" Clair demands.

I am confused at first but Iris' reaction clues me in.

Iris rolls her eyes and groans "why?"

Clair's smile widens knowing she has won "because, silly, we all need to know who likes who!"

When no one responds Clair nudges Hestia "you go first, we will go around the whole circle!" Hestia sighs, but we know she is going to comply.

"I find Amistad to be… very attractive" she finally spills.

My eye brows fly up, Hestia glances at me "is that alright?" she asks, I nod "yeah, that would be so awesome!"

Lian is next and not happy about it "ilikecollin" she says quickly, Iris who is part speedster and lives with The Flash, laughs because she understood.

"What's that?" Diana teases. "I… I like Collin! Ok!" she growls.

"See was that so hard?" Iris teases.

Next is me.

"I umm… I like… Chris" Hestia smiles and Clair gives me thumbs up.

I stare at the floor as my face heats up.

Iris POV:

I am Iris West daughter of Wally west (flash) and Artemis West (current green arrow)

Age: 15

So kali likes Chris? That's cute and he is really nice.

Diana sighs "I might, possibly like a stupid speedster… named Jai"

I pat her back "the first step is admittance" she rolls her eyes at me.

Then she smiles "it's your turn Iris, spill!" she commands happy to force me through the same embarrassment.

"I don't like anyone" I say stubbornly.

Diana gives me the 'don't be stubborn' look, but Lian just laughs "yeah, that's why you were all over him all day, first your wrestling in the air ducts then your laying on him in the briefing room…"

When I turn to hit her I see she her smug grin, her "Cheshire cat" grin "… you know you like him"

I cross my arms "do not!"

Kali smiles "oh I know who it is. Doesn't he kinda… I don't know, like scare you?" she asks.

Everyone says he is soooo scary, but I've never thought that… rough around the edges and as annoying as heck, but not scary.

"First, I don't like him. Second, he is too annoying to be scary." I list.

"Whatever!" Lian says "you guys are always so…" she searches for the right word "… connected"

Diana nods "Lian is right! You guys are always one step ahead of the rest of us; you can read each other like books!"

I roll my eyes, but they are right. I can read Damian… and he can read me, it's not like how Jai and I just know, it's different, it is what makes us such a good team.

Clair shakes her head "who are we talking about?" she asks.

"DAMIAN!" everybody accept me says.

"Oh… oh! Really? You and the Wayne!" she cries excited.

I roll over and cover my head "go to sleep guys" I command, they all settle down and after an hour they are all asleep.

I feel the tingling In the back of my head that means Jai wants to talk to me "stupid twin link" I mutter as I sneak passed the others and out.

Jai POV:

I am Jai West son of Wally west (flash) and Artemis West (current green arrow)

Age: 15

I wait for Iris out in the hall; the signal I sent was strong enough to wake her up if it had to.

Four minutes later she is standing beside me "what's up?" she asks kind of grumpily.

I point down the hall to the source of my worry, the light in the garage (the only way in and out of the mountain without using the zeta tubes) is on.

Iris starts to tip toe towards the garage, I use my speedster abilities to jump in front of her and stop her "we don't know who is in there!" I whisper.

Iris nods "but I do know who ever it is, isn't supposed to be here" I give her the "explain" look.

"People who belong in the mountain don't shut down our security cameras and sneak about the night!" she whispers.

She plays with the computer thing on her wrist Damian got her for her birthday "I need Lian" she whispers and zips off to get her; I follow and catch up quickly since I'm faster than her.

It takes her 29 seconds to get Lian and for us to fill Lian in.

Lian pulls her sai out of her leg holsters "let's greet them shall we" she says.

Lian POV:

I am Lian, daughter of Red Arrow and Cheshire, a trained assassin/ninja.

Age: 16

So my cousin wakes me up in the middle of the night and tells me someone broke into the mountain, great!

We slip silently (well me and Iris do) through the halls, till we can see the garage, the lights are off and everything looks normal but I feel watched "they know we are here" I whisper to Jai and Iris, Iris nods like she feels it too, but Jai just looks freaked out.

Just as I realize where the intruder is, someone else flies out of the darkness and throws the intruder to the ground.

"DAMIAN!" Iris yells.

The intruder's face falls into the light "GRANDPA?"

**Hahahaha cliff hanger (in your face!)**

**Does anyone know who their grandpa is?**


	5. Daddy?

**So did you guess who their grandpa is?**

**Let's put it this way if I owned any of this, Artemis and Wally would be married and have the twins. A) Because Artemis is awesome! And B) I don't like Linda, never have. So obviously I don't own it.**

Chapter five

Iris POV:

I am Iris West daughter of Wally west (flash) and Artemis West (current green arrow)

Age: 15

It's… our grandpa (Sportsmaster) Damian has him pinned, but Sportsmaster isn't fighting back.

"Get off me ya' runt!" Sportsmaster spits angrily.

Damian looks to me for the OK, but I ain't giving it; Lian kneels close to his face.

"What do you want?" she asks mercilessly.

The other kids come running down the hall and I hear the adults not far behind, when suddenly Sportsmaster throws Damian off and pulls something out of his belt.

"It's for your own good kids" he says smiling.

There is a huge flash of light and I feel dizzy.

….

Wally's POV

I am Wally West or Kid Flash, sidekick to The Flash.

Age: 17

Tim and I are hanging out in the garage, possibly preparing a prank for Artemis but I'm not gonna admit to anything, when the zeta tube room gets way bright and there is a loud crash.

We share a "why us" look and I zip in to check it out, Artemis, who was in the kitchen is second to enter upon the strange scene.

I pile of unconscious kids is sitting in the middle of mount justice! I turn to Artemis and she crosses her arms.

"We are never gonna get that day off" she states as the rest of the team joins us.

"Hey, Kid Slow… does that red-headed girl have the Flash symbol on her suit? And that dark haired boy too?" she says confused, I check and sure enough it's the Flash symbol.

Zee looks at the boy laying next to the red headed girl and turns to Tim.

"This boy is in a Robin suit" zee exclaims.

The Robin boy's eyes fly open and he leaps to his feet, prepared to fight; he looks at each of us carefully.

"Poop…" he growls.

Iris POV:

I am Iris West daughter of Wally west (flash) and Artemis West (current green arrow)

Age: 15

When my eyes finally flutter open Damian and Jai are standing close, but are focused on something else, I jerk up in my seat at the sound of my Dad's voice… but higher?

"Ok kids you tell us who you are and how you got here, or we call the big man, got it?" a younger version of Dad threatens jai confidently.

My mind is almost completely blown when mom walks up next to him and crosses her arms, I realize she perceives Damian as a threat and has sub-concisely moved to protect Dad.

Jai's eyes are wide and unsure; he glances at me and realizing I'm awake sighs with relief.

"Iris what do I…" he starts.

"Iris? That's my aunt's name!" Dad says, I move to stand between Damian and Jai, and mom stares at me and Jai.

"There is something about these two…" mom mutters.

I look at Damian and he nods, so I turn to my Dad.

"Daddy?" I must have sounded as confused and scared as I felt, because mom kneels down and places her hands on my fore arms like she does when she is telling me something important.

Dad looks completely shocked.

"What did you call me?" he asks and mom glares at him.

"She called you daddy, Baywatch" she says harshly, then turns back to me.

"Honey do you know where you are?" she asks calmly and I nod earning a smile.

"I'm at mount justice, the old young justice base" the faces around the room are shocked, confused and contemplative.

"Ok, umm… well do you know who you are?" she asks and again I nod.

"I am Iris West and this is my twin brother Jai" I add pointing to Jai, Dads face pales and mom turns to face him.

"Care to explain, Baywatch?" mom growls and dad just shrugs.

"I am his daughter… I think from the future" I say.

The room erupts into chaos.

1 hour later….

Iris POV:

I am Iris West daughter of Wally west (flash) and Artemis West (current green arrow)

Age: 15

Once all of the kids are awake and alerted to the situation, we prepare to tell them.

"Wont telling them change the present?" Clair asks.

"Yeah! What if we tell them and they don't get married and we aren't born?" kali asks worriedly and glances at her mother who arrived a few moments ago.

Bart, Jai and Damian shake their heads no and since Bart has time traveled, Jai is a genius and Damian is … Damian everyone lets out a sigh of relief.

I wait for one of the boys to explain but they seem to think them saying so would be enough, so step forward.

"This must be why our parents got together! They were discussing a way to protect us from this" I say, Bart who seems to know everything nods.

"This is so crash!" Bart says as we break to inform our parents of their future.

Mom is lecturing Dad when we walk up to them; she turns to us and smiles.

"I will leave you to talk to Wall… your Dad" before she can walk away and before I can stop her Lian walks by.

"Hi Aunt Artemis" she says with her signature Cheshire grin and Mom's jaw falls slack.

"Wait… your Jade's? … and who?" Mom asks obviously in denial, but Lian just smiles and looks to Jai.

"Don't do anything stupid cousin" she warns him, but I see what she is really doing and wait for it to register with my parents.

"WAIT… WAIT ONE MINUTE!" mom demands, but Lian continues across the room to where Red Arrow is leaning against the wall.

So Mom turns her shock on us.

"So wait you're my…?" she stops midsentence and stares at Dad, completely shocked and not as angry as she was pretending to be.

We all wait for Dad to understand and when he does the whole room knows it.

"WAIT!" he looks between Mom and me.

"You're … ours… both .., of ours?" he asks and we are left with no option but to nod.

Dad looks at Mom and Mom sighs.

"I guess we had this coming" Mom mutters and Dad nods.

Damian POV:

I am Damian Wayne, son of the batman.

Age: 17

Of course it's Drake! I couldn't get Grayson or even Todd I get stuck with Drake. He tries unsuccessfully to question me while I watch the comedy that is the West family, Irey… I mean Iris is being crushed in a hug by her teen age mother; Drake calls my attention back when he asks a stupid question.

"Where did you get the suit?" I can't help but roll my eyes at his stupidity.

"From Bruce where else" my uses of my father's real name seems to shock Drake and I smile.

"What's your name?" he asks, now we are getting somewhere.

"Ibn al Xu'ffasch, or Damian Wayne." I wait for it to sink in.

"Are you another orphan he adopted?" Drake asks quickly.

"No, I am the son of Bruce Wayne and Talia al Ghul." I state calmly, Drake face palms.

"I gotta call Batman..." and before he can say it a little girl across the room says.

"I am so not feeling the aster" his eyes fly to where Diana is sitting and talking to Zatanna.

"Wait, is she? Are zee and I?" Tim sounds like he is gonna choke, I nod.

"Yeah that's your daughter, Diana… you should go meet her, and she is a lot like you… but way less annoying" I add.

He tells me to sit tight and walks quietly across the room, when Diana notices he she lunges and wraps him in a hug.

"Daddy!" she cries and Zatanna smiles brightly.

"Told you, you could be as chalant as you wanted"

**Hahaha aren't they adorable? Love Tim and Zee!**

**So let me know what you guys think and vote on which character you want to see a new chapter from.**


	6. Why are dads so embarassing?

**Yeah this is awesome chapter six!**

**So you all voted and Damian won! I guess ya'll really like him. So here you go.**

**Oh yeah… I don't own it. Plain and simple.**

Chapter six

Iris POV:

I am Iris West daughter of Wally west (flash) and Artemis West (Tigress)

Age: 15

I must say the look on the past superboy, Conner's face was priceless! I was a little worried he would react like superman did to him, but he took it fairly well, Clair acts so much like her mother I don't think he could help loving her.

"Iris, we need to talk" I spin to find Damian standing behind me, he is really close and I can barely formulate a response, due to it.

"Um… yeah, ok" I agree, Damian grabs my arm and drags me out of the room, I see my dad noticing the way Damian is holding my hand and I see him glare.

"So?" I ask once we are in the hall.

"Drake is gonna call in the league, we need to decide on a plan of action before they show up. We need to get home" he says, I peek around the corner and see dad marching our way.

"Incoming. My dad!" I warn and Damian rolls his eyes. As dad round the corner he almost smacks into me.

"Oh! Sorry, sooo? You two are good friends?" dad asks and I want to die right there.

"Yes." Damian says in his "fight me!" tone, dad frowns.

"How _good _of friends are you?" he asks directing the question to me, but Damian steps in between and glares.

"She is my best friend, along with Collin." This is a stupid question to have to answer considering we are from the future and all.

"soo" I interject "dad, do you have a plan to send us home?" dad seems a little shocked.

"Oh a plan? …. Not yet, but I'll call Barry and we will figure it out in no time" he says confidently.

Mom rounds the corner followed by Jai, Dee, Uncle Tim and aunt zee.

"Baywatch, we are gonna find these kids of ours someplace to sleep, so stop interrogating the time travelers and go help the guys" she demands, dad makes a face and starts to quip back but in interrupted by uncle Tim and Jai who grab his arm and drag him from the hall.

Damian rolls his eyes, gives me a "see you later look, and stalks after them.

Damian POV:

I am Damian Wayne, son of the batman.

Age: 17

The thirteen year old Drake tries (and fails) to question me as we head to the "boys" room.

"Did you all try to come back in time? Or were you sent here on accident? Does Batman know about this?" I sent him my perfected Batglare and he skids to a stop.

"Wow! You look like Bru.. I mean Batman" "smooth" West says laughing.

Aqualad watches silently, as Conner Kent and Chris Kent discus superman, and Red Arrow growls urgently into his cell phone.

I think back to the way Irey reacted to her father's insistent questioning, why did she shut down? Is she angry at me? Are we no longer friends? She was treating me different back in our time.

Jai leans over to me "Iris would prefer if you didn't punch our father while we are stuck here, just passing along the message" he says quickly when my glare turns on him.

Amistad glances up at Aqualad and Aqualad catches his glance,

"What is it?" he asks, Amistad stares at the floor.

"Are you angry that my mother had a child with someone else?" he asks and to my surprise Aqualad nods.

"Not because of you, but because of what those vile men did to her. You seem to be an excellent son and I am proud I can one day claim you as my son" Amistad lifts his head and smiles.

My attention is diverted back to the West as Bart zips around him asking questions.

Stupid speedsters.

I wonder what Irey is doing? No I don't, she I a capable fighter and the girls are with her; there is no reason to worry about Iris West!

**Damian and Iris are totally falling for each other, but can these two awesome fighters handle a relationship? I think so!**


	7. Tin Man and Heart to Hearts

**Hey guys, here's a new chapter!**

**This chapter is gonna be mainly girls POV's, and we are gonna see a real fight scene!**

**Oh yeah, I don't own young justice or anything to do with it, that's all DC comics.**

Chapter seven

Lian POV:

I am Lian, daughter of Red Arrow and Cheshire, a trained assassin/ninja.

Age: 16

To say my dad was surprised is a _huge_ understatement.

"WE HAVE A CHILD!" he cries into the phone, mom says something on the other end and dad frowns.

"No I am serious! She is standing right in front of me…. What? Of course she is adorable, but that is beside the point"

The conversation went on like that for thirty minutes, then aunt Artemis decided us _kids_ needed to rest; kids my tailbone, I am 16 years old and currently she is the same age, but whatever the team needs to talk anyways, so I went along with it.

Collin seemed nervous, but of course he is! He doesn't have any family in the old team or the league, Damian will take care of him though.

"Lian" Iris calls, I look up and realize we are grouping up for a meeting of sorts; Aunt Artemis let us use her room and she is gonna stay with Zatanna.

"Now that Lian is paying attention" Iris says annoyed "we can figure this out, why would Sports Master send us to the past? And why is it _'for our own good'_?" Iris asks.

Kali raises her hand "Shouldn't Bart know all about this? I mean he is from the future!" Kali brings um an excellent point; I shrug and Iris stands up, apparently intent on asking him right now.

I grab her arm and shake my head.

"We can go marching off to talk to the boys, the others will want to know what's going on and I for one ain't telling them anything." I declare.

Hestia nods "it is best not to tell them too much, too soon" she agrees.

Iris sighs and plops back down.

"Let's get some sleep and attack this in the morning" Clair says, we all agree and collapse on our sleeping bags.

"Good night Hestia" Clair says loudly "good night Kali, good night Diana, good nig.."

"Shut up Clair" I growl, she giggles and goes to sleep… finally!

Kali POV

I am kali daughter of Kaldur (Aqualad) and Raquel (Rocket) and sister of Amistad.

Age: 14

Hestia wakes us up and sends us to take showers; a shower sounds amazing so I hurry down the hall, my arms full of barrowed showering stuff.

I zip around the corner trying to beat the others so I can get some hot water, as I turn, I run smack into a wall.

Or I thought it was a wall until, a pair of strong hands catch me from falling; Chris Kent! Oh gosh. My face heats up and I stare at the ground.

"Sorry" I say quickly, Chris just smiles.

"No it's my fault, I heard you coming and wanted to ask how you… you girls slept? I shouldn't have stood just around the corner" he quickly takes the blame.

He looks at what I am carrying "oh I am sorry I am delaying you from your shower, sorry" he turns and walks away before I can say anything back.

The shower was great; I still beat everyone, but Iris to the showers and managed to find Amistad afterwards.

"Hey sis" he calls as he scarfs down a bowl of cereal.

"Amistad, do you know what the plan is for today?" I ask, he thinks for a moment.

"Ah yes, The League is supposed to come… interrogate us." I swallow nervously and Amistad throws his arm around my neck.

"It will be fine, probably King Orrin will interrogate us" I smile, king Orrin is like a grandfather to us.

"That's not too bad" I concede and Amistad kisses my forehead.

"While we are here do try to always have someone with you, it will help me know you are safe"

I agree and grab myself a bowl of cereal.

Iris POV:

I am Iris West daughter of Wally west (flash) and Artemis West (Tigress)

Age: 15

I find Damian in the training room, destroying a perfectly good dummy with his "improved" bird-arangs.

"Having fun there" I call from where I am leaning on the door frame, Damian glances over his shoulder at me and frowns.

Not the greeting I was expecting, I zip over next to him.

"What's wrong?" I demand, Damian just shrugs and continues to mutilate the dummy.

I do not like being ignored, I tackle him and he immediately begins to fight back.

"What's your problem?" I growl as we attempt to pin each other.

"I am not the one with a problem" he growls back, I stop fighting and Damian pins me down.

"What?" I try to hide the hurt in my voice, he climbs off me and tries to stomp out of the room; this is not over.

I leap to my feet "Damian Bruce Wayne don't you walk away from me" I growl

"INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!" the mount's security system screams, Damian is by my side in an instant our fight momentarily forgotten.

"We need to find the others" Damian says.

_"Jai_! _Find the others and meet us by the zeta tubes"_ I scream through the twin link, desperate that my team be safe.

Damian and I sprint down the hall to the zeta tube room, Chris and Clair are already there; my dad zips into the room with the rest of the old team right behind him, mom's bow is already drawn.

My team hurries into the room just as the wall explodes.

Chris, Clair, Hestia, and Conner leap in front of the group using their bodies to block chunks of wall from hitting us.

A large man in a silver suit of armor steps through the gaping hole in the mountain.

"Ah" he cries "I have found you at last" his voice is deep and creepy, he stares straight at Damian.

Kaldur or Aqualad moves to the front of the group "I know not who you are, but it would be wise if you left" he warns, Amistad smiles proudly at his father's back.

"Foolish boy" the armor clad man shouts "I am here for the 'young justice'" he points at my team.

I push through the group, holding my head high and my shoulders back.

"You're mistaken, we aren't the young justice" I growl, Damian forces his way to the front and stands by my side.

The man laughs "even better! I've caught you before you are heroes" Damian tenses, he is gonna attack, I prepare to cover him.

As the man starts laughing again Damian launches himself into the air and strikes the villain across the head, a loud "CRACK" is heard and the silver crazy steps back dazed.

I zip forward and land a punch in a weak space in his gut; Lian is quick to follow firing trick arrows into other weak chinks in his armor, Collin Abuses out and dives at him, my team and the old team leap into action.

Things start to blur for me, I only see my target, Jai, and Damian.

Jai uses some chain from the training room and knocks the villain over, allowing the various Kent's to smash his face in, Damian yanks something off the man's suit and tucks it away.

I move to attack, but the villain throws me aside and lunges to his feet.

"You've got me this time, but I am not defeated" he growls, Chris and Conner dive at him and he vanishes.

Conner and Chris smash into each other, hard! They quickly recover and jump to their feet.

"Who was that?" Conner asks angrily, glaring straight at… me!

"Why should I know?" I retort and Jai shouts "yeah" from his place by Dee.

Conner obviously hasn't mastered his anger yet, because he charges at me.

Mom leaps in front of me "don't you dare attack my baby girl" she growls, momma bear coming out.

Dad is by mom's side in an instant, ready to defend her if needed.

Miss Martian lays her hand on Conner's shoulder and he shakes his head.

"Sorry" he mutters and stalks out of the room.

Damian POV:

I am Damian Wayne, son of the batman.

Age: 17

Kent is lucky he didn't try to attack Irey, or I would have broken out the kryptonite shards I always keep on my person and stabbed him with it.

The Justice League showed up right after the tin man disappeared; Dad was interesting, he immediately called Grayson and told him to get to mount justice, all he said was "this was gonna happen sooner or later"

Superman and Wonder Women were completely shocked, while Green Arrow and Flash were angry.

"Hey" Artemis cries "you think you're mad at me? Wait till you find out who Red had a kid with!"

"ROY HARPER, WHO IS HER MOTHER?" Green Arrow shouts, pointing at Lian.

"Um… about that." Red Arrow coughs nervously.

"I am" every on turns to see Cheshire waltz into the cave, she smiles at Lian "you weren't lying Red, she is adorable" Cheshire says smirking.

"Mom!" Lian cries and I swear Green Arrow almost faints.

Iris taps on my arm and nods towards the hall, I follow her ready to finally figure out why she is acting so weird.

"What do you want West?" I ask problem too harshly, Iris frowns and leans against the wall.

"To apologize for how I've acted, so if you'll shut up?" she says angrily.

"Go ahead" I mutter.

"Damian, you're my best friend and basically my partner and I care about you… a lot! Everyone knows that and I need to tell you that I li…" she is cut off by the appearance of Green Lantern in the hall.

"Never mind" she says quickly and zips off, stupid speedsters!

I slump against the wall, angry that Iris is being so strange, that we are trapped in the past, and that I can't just fight my way out of this.

Grayson strolls out into the hall way and notices me sitting on the floor against the wall.

"Hey, Damian right? Are you ok?" I glance up at the younger version of my mentor and brother.

"Of course I am fine" I huff, Grayson slides down the wall next to me.

"Oh really? You don't look fine, where is your friend… Wally's daughter …"

"Iris" I supply and he nods, I shrug "she ran off"

He nods like he understands "so you like her" he says not as a question, but a statement.

"She is my friend" I say pretending to not know what he means.

"If you like her that is fine with me, I totally approve!" he says smiling.

"Shut up Grayson" I growl, Grayson just smiles.

"She is pretty cute!" he continues.

"Shut up Grayson, I know fifty ways to kill you right now, fifty!" I warn, he just laughs.

"Ok, but don't wait forever to tell her, someone else might steal her from you" Grayson states, starting to get up.

"No one will ever steal Iris, I won't let them" I growl, Grayson smiles down at me.

**Yes!**

**A fight scene, some Damian and iris cuteness, and a few moments of Damian and Grayson heart to heart.**

**What do y'all think?**


	8. Breakdowns

**I am on a roll guys!**

**Thank you so much for your reviews, I was gonna quit the story, but thanks to your reviews I was re-inspired and I am so excited for this next chapter!**

**I do not own DC comics; I would never have killed both Damian and Wally, the horror!**

**Chapter eight**

Grayson's POV

I am Richard "Dick" Grayson adopted son of Bruce Wayne and just recently I took up the mantle of Nightwing.

Age: 17

I leave Damian in the hall to sort out his girl problems, if that Iris girl is anything like Artemis he is gonna need a truck load of luck and skill to win her heart; I don't know how Wally is ever gonna win Artemis.

Wally calls me over when I walk in.

"Dude, have you seen Iris?" he asks, I shake my head negative and grab Wally's arm when he tries to go search for her.

"Don't try to go all 'over protective dad' on her Wally, she is only a year younger then you" I warn, he sighs and plops down on the couch.

"I can't help it Dick, ever since I saw them I have felt the need to protect them just like with Art… I mean..." he tries to cover.

"Dude I am your best friend, I have known you liked Artemis since Tim told me about her first day with the team" I reassure him.

As if she knew we were talking about her, Artemis strolls over and wraps me in a hug.

"Dick! Long time, no see!" she cries, never a really touchy feely person, M'gann has started to rub off on her.

"Have you seen my kids? I make great kids" she jokes.

"_Our_ kids" Wally corrects her and off they start bickering.

I sneak away and look for Bruce, he wanted me to check on his new son and report my findings to him.

I find Bruce talking quietly to Clark and Diana, or Superman and Wonder Women; he notices me and motions me closer.

"We need to discover if they came here on purpose or if they were sent here" Diana declares, Clark still feeling awkward from finding out he and Diana have a daughter nods quietly.

"I'd bet Aqualad's daughter Kali would tell you" I interject, Diana nods agreeable.

"That girl is sweet tempered and reasonable" she declares "Raquel can ask her for us, then she shall surly tell" Diana and Clark move off to find Raquel.

"Bruce, about Damian" I say and Bruce nods "he is unhurt from the battle and is quite stubborn, but is isn't in a very good mood at the moment. If you're planning on questioning him, I suggest you wait till tomorrow" he nods and studies the room.

"These children are our future" he states, then walks away; typical, dramatic, Bruce.

Iris POV:

I am Iris West daughter of Wally west (flash) and Artemis West (Tigress)

Age: 15

Dee finds me hiding in my mom's closet.

"Girl, what are you doing in here?" she asks, as she slides down the wall next to me.

"Um… playing hide and go seek" I joke.

"What happened? Don't lie to me, or I will go get Lian and we will drag it out of you!" she warns teasingly.

"I almost told Damian that I … that I like him" I drop my head into my knees.

"Are you serious?" Dee says excitedly, I lift my head and glare at her.

"I almost ruined our friendship! Then I ran off, he is gonna hate me!" I drop my head back into my knees, Dee sighs and scoots closer.

"Damian couldn't hate you, even if you turned into a crazy villain and attacked his "Bat-cow" he likes you way too much" Dee jokes.

"But, I keep running off and getting snappish with him… and… and…" I feel a sob building in my chest "Dee, I don't know what to do?" I lean my head on her shoulder and she runs her fingers through my hair, because she knows that calms me down.

"Easy, easy" she coos "I bet if you talked to him you would feel better"

The closet door flies open, Lian walks in and plops down in front of me.

"Jai said you were upset and hiding in your mom's closet, are you ok?" she demands, I nod and Dee explains.

"Iris almost told Damian that she likes him" Lian's face is shocked "what?!" she cries.

"What happened?" she asks me, I shrug.

"I ran away, and he hates me" I declare as I drop my face in Lian's lap, Lian stands quickly forcing me to sit up.

"Did he say he hates you? Because that's a load of …" she is interrupted by Dee.

"No! Iris just thinks he hates her because they are arguing"

My two friends force me to get out of my mom's closet and we sit on the bed.

"Go talk to him" Lian demands "you'll realize he isn't even mad at you, woman up and face this like you face everything else… with your darn stubbornness"

She is right; I need to face this head on instead of hiding from Damian.

I leap off the bed determined to find Damian and tell him how I feel.

Of course things are never that easy for a superhero!

Back to the future!

Artemis POV

I am Artemis West (Tigress), wife of Wally West (Flash) and mother to Jai and Iris west.

Age: 33

Our kids have disappeared, I mean I know they are in the past with our past selves, but I still feel like they are missing.

Wally is pacing from room to room, muttering to himself and I can't take it anymore.

"I am going to find Sports Master" I announce to the room full of JLA members, my sister Jade aka Cheshire leaps to her feet.

"I am going with you" I nod and march out of the room, Wally speeds up to me.

"Babe, it's too dangerous!" he cries, I glare at the handsome red-head.

"I am not sitting around and waiting for them to reappear" I shout, my anger at him building dangerously.

"I can't lose you too Artemis!" he yells when I turn away.

I spin to face him and see the pain in his eyes, horrible flashbacks to a training scenario that got out of hand, haunt his mind.

I throw my arms around him and Wally wraps his strong arms protectively around my waist.

"I can't lose you again" he whispers.

"Come with me Baywatch, we will do this together; no one will stand a chance against us" my voice gets quieter with each word.

"What if I can't protect you? I failed Jai and Iris! What if I fail you too?" he sobs, I kiss his cheek, his nose, his lips.

"You didn't fail them Wallace West, you should know better than anyone, that this was gonna happen, that It couldn't be stopped and all we can do now is make sure they come home!" I growl.

Wally, Jade, and I find Sports Master on the roof of the apartment building where our mom lives.

"Wondered when you'd come looking for me" he mutters, Jade springs toward him sai drawn.

"Why did you attack your own grandchildren? WHY?" she screams, SM just sighs and points to three empty lawn chairs.

"Sit and I will explain everything"

**Cliff hanger!**

**Ready to find out whom Tin Man is?**

**What did you guys think, I know Iris was kinda emotional, but she never actually cried and teenaged girls are emotional.**

**Comments? Questions? Dissertations?**


	9. The last straw

**So I have written three whole chapters tonight, I am gonna spread them out at least a little, in case I get behind.**

**I love these characters, oh how I wish they hadn't cancelled the show!**

**I don't own it if I did it would still be on T.V.**

**Chapter nine**

Artemis POV

I am Artemis West (Tigress), wife of Wally West (Flash) and mother to Jai and Iris west.

Age: 33

Sports Master begins as soon as we sit down.

"A buddy of mine tipped me off three weeks ago that someone was out to kill my grandkids and the rest of their little team, nobody messes with my family" he growls

"I looked into it and found some nobody who calls himself the "silver knight" a dumb name! Anyways, he kept saying he was looking for the young justice team. Everyone told him there are no young justice right now, just teen titans and the stinking JLA" he spits and takes a deep breath.

"I did some digging and stalked the freak around and realized he ain't from this time, the weirdo is from the future! So I stole a piece of his suit and used it to send the kids back in time to when you were the young justice, hoping he wouldn't find them there, that they would be safe" he sighs again.

"I have realized as I've gotten older, that I never treated you girls right and I … I am sorry, I don't expect your forgiveness, but I am gonna do my upmost to protect these kids" he sounds sincere and I decide to believe him, not forgive him, but believe him.

"Thank you for being honest with us" I say, then turn and leap off the side of the apartment building; Wally and Jade are right behind me.

"We have got to tell the team!" Wally demands, Jade and I nod; I miss my babies.

Iris POV:

I am Iris West daughter of Wally west (flash) and Artemis West (Tigress)

Age: 15

I looked everywhere for Damian, but couldn't find him anywhere.

I sneak outside and jog down the beach, running on the sand feels really good on my feet and it gives me space to think.

You know what? We are trapped in the past. With a crazy guy in a silver suit trying to kill us! I have more important things to think about then whether Damian likes me or not.

I jump to my feet "we need to focus on getting home"

"Not gonna happen Impulse" the creepy voice of the freak from earlier says right behind me "where is your birdy boyfriend to protect you now?" he chuckles darkly.

I try to run, but he throws some dark purple goop at me and it sticks to me and makes it impossible to move or fight.

"Killing you should be enough to stop the young justice from reforming, you are the one who convinced everyone that the world needed a new young justice" he taunts.

"You're the one that convinced the Batboy to lead the team and without you he will fall apart, maybe even turn psycho like his mother!" his joy from each new horror is disturbing.

"As I understand it, you and batman jr are arguing and not speaking to each other. That means no one will realize you're missing until it's too late"

I scream through the twin link _"JAI THE CRAZY SILVER GUY IS GONNA KILL ME! WE ARE ON THE BEACH, HELP!" _sometimes the twin link will use words, sometimes only emotion, if Jai doesn't understand then I am on my own.

Dee's POV

I am Diana or Dee for short, daughter of Tim Drake (Red Robin) and Zatanna Drake.

Age: 15

I am talking to my mom when suddenly I see Jai topple over, holding his head tight in his hands.

"Jai!" I cry and run to his side, Artemis and Wally are quick to follow.

I kneel down next to him and pull his face out of his hands "Jai, look at me" I command, Jai's eyes are squeezed shut and he is shaking violently.

Artemis takes his hands "Jai, look at us, please open your eyes" the voice of his mother seems to be breaking through.

"IRIS!" he cries, I turn to find her and realize she isn't here.

I send Damian a questioning look, but Damian is forcing his way through the group.

Damian leans down in front of Jai "what's wrong with Iris?" he asks, I look between the two boys and it hits me. The twin link!

"Where is she Jai? What's wrong?" I ask, Jai finally opens his eyes and takes gasping breaths.

"Silver freak… has her… on the… the beach" he finally gasps out, Damian leaps to his feet.

"West" he points at Wally "Bart, Allen, and Kent's" he points at both Chris and Conner and superman "come with me, Collin take Lian, Red Arrow, Cheshire and Green Arrow, go around the west side of the mountain"

No one questions Damian's orders "Amistad take kali, Aqua man, Aqualad, and rocket; search the water" Damian pulls a hunk of silver medal out of his pocket "Batman, Nightwing, Robin and Zatanna" he hands Nightwing the piece of silver machine "fix it" he commands, Nightwing nods and the bats plus my mom, hurry out of the room.

"Wonder Woman, Miss Martian, Clair, and Hestia, search from the air" Damian cries as he marches out of the cave.

Everyone hurries to fill their position; he didn't tell me or Artemis to go anywhere, so we stay and take care of Jai.

"He is gonna kill her" Jai cries, I help him to his feet and Artemis gets him a glass of water "drink this" she commands in a mom voice.

"No, he won't kill her" I say calmly "your dad, Damian, and Lian are out there looking for her! The freak will be lucky if he survives though"

Damian POV:

I am Damian Wayne, son of the batman.

Age: 17

Not more than three hours ago I swore I would never let anyone steal Iris away from me, I have already failed.

The second we reach the beach, Chris spots a lump of purple goop.

"It's a trapping agent, real trouble for speedsters" Bart says and Wally takes a step back.

Clark and Conner both jerk their heads to the right "something is going on about five miles down the beach" Conner growls.

The three Kent's take off at superhuman speeds, followed and then passed by the three speedsters; Bart gives me a lift.

We skid to a stop and I can't believe my eyes! It's horrible, the Silver freak is holding a knife to Iris's throat; her arms are already covered in splotches of blood.

The worst part is Iris isn't screaming, isn't crying, just clenching her teeth and staring at nothing.

"Step away from my daughter" Wally says deadly calm, deadly serious, and deadly angry.

The lunatic laughs and presses the knife closer to her throat; Wally dives at him lightning fast and throws him off Iris.

I leap forward and hover over Iris as Wally and the Crazy struggle, the Kent's all jump into the fight and I hear the defined "CRACK" of a broken bone.

The Flash joins in helping Wally keep the silver freak down, I turn to Bart who is about to join in.

"Take her back" I growl and draw my katana, Bart pulls his blood covered cousin into his arms and is gone in a blink of an eye.

I turn to the fight, Barry is lying unconscious but alive, Wally is bleeding heavily through his nose and Chris is pinned.

I move in just as superman punches the freak so hard he flies six feet high, now I want him six feet deep.

It's almost as if time has slowed down, I doge the debris and bodies flying around and head straight for my target, closer and closer, till finally I am close enough I lunge and my sword hacks off his left hand. Blood flies everywhere and the silver freak screams in agony.

I a thrown back wards by his right arm; I slam into the ground and try to leap back to my feet, but Conner is thrown on top of me.

"Until we meet again" silver freak cries and presses a button on his suit.

A huge blinding flash of light and he is gone.

**What do you guys think?**

**I am not very good at fight scenes, sorry.**

**Next chapter we will have some Dami and Irey cuteness, to make up for my bad fight scene.**


	10. regret

**A new chapter.**

**So I think I am gonna continue the story passed the return to the present, I don't know we will see.**

**We are ten chapters in I think we all understand, I do not own anything.**

**Chapter ten**

Iris POV:

I am Iris West daughter of Wally west (flash) and Artemis West (Tigress)

Age: 15

After Bart carries me away from the fight I start to fade out.

"Come on Irey, you have got to stay awake" Bart insists, I do as he says because something tells me he is right.

I hear mom, Dee and Jai's voices shouting and I force my eyes open, mom throws her arms around Bart and I.

"Is she alright?" Jai asks "bring her inside and I'll heal her wounds" Dee says softly.

Once I am laid out on the couch, Dee starts using her magic to heal me up.

"Laeh siri dna ehtoos reh niap" Dee chants over and over, the pain starts to ebb away and I feel strength return to my arms and legs.

Jai sighs in relief when my pain goes away and kneels next to me.

"Hey sis, how are you feeling?" I sit up and look myself over.

"I feel great, Dee is better than pain killers" I send her a thankful smile, I know that had to take a lot out of her and I decide I will apologize later.

"Oh your clothes!" Dee exclaims and gestures to my blood soaked, torn tee and dirty, shirt and jeans "Emit ot yrt tuo eht wen kool" my clothes swirl and suddenly I am in a soft and clean, grey tee, that's a little too big and a pair of dark green pajama pants.

"Um… Dee these clothes aren't mine" I say and she shrugs "sometimes the magic does what it wants"

Mom makes me a cup of hot chocolate and Jai grabs me a pillow and blanket "you just rest now" mom warns as she wraps the blanket around my exhausted body.

I snuggle into the pillow and immediately dad and Damian's faces flash before my eyes, I sit up and Bart leans over the couch "you ok cousin?" he asks worried.

"Where are the others? Are they ok? How is my dad? And what about Damian… and Chris?" I start to hyperventilate and Bart moves around the couch to face me "they are fine, they just called in and said everyone was fine" he turns to my mom "Wally sustain some minor injuries, but his speedy healing should have him in perfect condition by the time they get here"

Just then Wonder Woman, Miss Martian, Clair, and Hestia all walk in the door, Clair and Hestia run over to the couch "oh Iris, how are you feeling? Are you ok? Were you hurt?" Clair bombards me with questions; Bart grabs her hand and pulls her away from me.

"She is fine, just needs some rest is all" he reassures her, they are pretty cute.

Hestia lays a comforting hand on my shoulder "I am pleased to see you well and alive" I nod thanking her and she moves over to talk to Dee and Jai.

Soon Amistad, kali, Aqua man, Aqualad, and rocket all join us, then Collin, Lian, Red Arrow, Cheshire and Green Arrow make their way inside as well; that's most my team, but I still wait anxiously for Damian to return.

Dee offers to put me out using a sleeping spell, but I refuse; not even magic could get me to sleep now.

Finally my rescuers troop into the living room, dad flies to my side "are you ok?" he asks urgently, I not and mom pulls him aside to explain the damage.

I desperately search for Damian, but don't see him anywhere; Chris says Damian went straight to the boy's bedroom.

Why is he hiding from me?

Chris Kent's POV:

I am Superboy, son of Zod, enemy of Superman.

Age: 16

I understand Iris's need to see Damian; I heard from Hestia that Kali was completely fine, but I needed to see her for myself.

I find Kali hiding out in the kitchen, she smiles when she notices me. "Hi Chris, I am glad everyone is all right" she sighs and watches something over my shoulder; I turn and see Amistad and Hestia talking.

"They are good together" she states happily, I nod again.

"Hey Kali… I know we are trapped in the past right now… and stuff is going on, but… when we get back, would you like to… maybe… uh see a movie or something?" I can't even force myself to look at her face.

It's completely silent for a space of a heartbeat "like a date?" she ask, I look up and she is grinning.

"um… yes, if you don't want to that's fine; I know you have a lot to deal with and…" she cuts off my rambling "of course I would like to go on a date with you!" she cries, drawing the attention of Clair and Bart who are sitting nearby.

Bart winks and Clair gives Kali thumbs up, before my glare causes them to mind their own business.

"I am only 14" she says "so you'll have to ask my dad" I nod.

"Of course" I assure her "no problem"

"How about the first Friday we are back home?" she ask.

"That sounds great!"

Damian POV:

I am Damian Wayne, son of the batman.

Age: 17

I don't go see Iris, even though it's driving me crazy not to.

I stabbed the freak, he deserved it and I have killed before; somehow I can't face Iris, I can't let her see the undesirable parts of me… the demons inside.

I sit in the middle of the floor, covered in blood; some his, some my own, but all of it dirty and not fit for Iris to see.

I hear a knock at the door and Grayson slips in. "Hey Dami, what's up?" he asks and sits down next to me.

"I stabbed him Grayson. I wanted to kill him, slowly and painfully." I say bluntly, Grayson just nods.

"That is understandable, that monster attacked and tortured your friend. If you didn't want to kill him there would be something wrong" Grayson states.

"You taught me killing is wrong. It's not our way" I repeat words I've heard a thousand times, again Grayson nods.

"Wanting revenge is natural, especially if they hurt someone you love" he pauses and sighs "but you have to push past the hurt and the anger, if you wallow in it you'll drown in it." He looks at my clothes "now go change and see Iris, before she comes looking for you" he orders, stands up and then strolls leisurely out of the room.

I take my time changing into some barrowed clothes and head down the hall to the living room, where Iris is resting on the couch.

Most people have headed to their rooms or dispersed around the mountain, leaving Iris to rest.

"Damian?" she says before I even reach the doorway.

I walk in and make a bee-line for the couch, her face is exhausted, but all her cuts and bruises are gone.

"Yeah?" I say as soon as I kneel down.

Iris smiles brightly "you're ok?" she asks.

As she sits up I realize "Iris, where did you get that shirt?"

She glances down at the shirt. "Um… Dee got it for me. Why?"

I point to a symbol on the corner, a red Nightwing; Grayson got it for me when he moved back to blÜdhaven.

"That's my shirt… it was at home… in the future" we both stare at the shirt for several minutes.

"What do you think that means?" Iris asks, hugging herself tightly.

"I don't know. But I need to talk to my father"

**Thank you all my awesome readers, for your awesome reviews and encouragement.**

**So I would really like you guys to check out 'Second chance' by Amazonprincess97, if you like Damian and Iris** **you will like her story. So please check it out!**


End file.
